Love Finds a Way Back
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Korra and Mako broke up years ago. What happens when the hot headed man works for his ex? Chapter finally up!


**Yes I am finally back and in action. Sorry it took so long. With pregnancy, finals, and other stuff, I've been super busy. I apologize. Also if you could check me out on Polyvore. I love views and opinions from everyone! My username is the same, just letting you know. **

**I think the new beginnings to this story will be way more detailed and explained. I want you all to be aware that the prologue takes place three years prior to the entire story, making Korra seventeen, and Mako eighteen. So I hope you guys and enjoy the new and improved "Love Finds a Way Back." Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I never will, never have, owned The Legend of Korra. It instead belongs to two amazing creators, who is taking their sweet time on Book 2, might I add. **

**Chapter 1 (Prologue)**

**The Break-Up**

Korra pushed on the handle of the door that allowed her to exit Four Nations United High School. Her teacher was such a douche bag! He had given her a D minus on a report she didn't even deserve. The project at least deserved a C plus. Korra never really worried with her grades. As long as she was in C range she was okay, even though her parents wanted her to strive harder in her work. She was a seventeen year old girl who wanted to be more involved in pro-bending than school work. It was her life! She planned to go pro after she graduates.

The seventeen year old grabbed her IPod from her patched pant pocket and jammed in two earphones in both ears. She turned it on and immediately clicked on her favorite song by Paramore. She hummed the tune as she made her way down into the subway station. She sadly doesn't have a car at the moment since her family only owns one total. A beat up tan and blue Volkswagen; which she wouldn't be caught dead driving in. So instead she takes the subway, it's easiest anyway.

She boarded on the train like contraption and sighed in relief when the doors closed and it began to move.

Her house wasn't that far away, at least by ten minutes. She felt all her anger disappear when the subway stopped. She boarded off the sub, and ran up the stairs, avoiding the swarms of people, who looked like insects trying to go through. She hated feeling crammed it made her feel uncomfortable. Korra smiled when she arrived at the familiar brick house, that had been a five minute walk away from the station. The beat up car was in the driveway meaning her father was home. She smiled and opened the large blue door, stepped inside, and slammed it behind her.

"Mom!" she threw her one-shouldered backpack to the side, while continuing her walk to the kitchen for a snack. "I'm home!" Korra tried again after not earning a response from her mother. She eased into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her mother jotting down something on a piece of paper, chewing gum rapidly, and talking on the phone all at once.

Senna Waterson was a piece of work. She was a thirty-two year old bubbly woman. Every person says a daughter is like a mother, but in this case it was completely untrue. Senna was a gentle woman, full of spunk, and love for everything around her. She adopted at least ten animals that were on the street, but her husband ordered her to send them to the pound. She was the ideal mom for anyone. After the gum chewing ceased and the sound of the phone being turned off was heard, the woman looked at her seventeen year old daughter. A stern look on her face.

"…"

"Korra do you know who that was?" Senna stood pushing in the wooden chair.

"Nope." Was the simple reply from the water tribe teen.

Senna clicked her tongue. "That was the owner of Avatar Magazine," Senna gave a bubbly reply. Excitement filling her entire tone. She chuckled at her daughter's bewildered look. "he wants to see you tomorrow after school."

Korra gave a nod and walked out of the kitchen in shock. Avatar Magazine…? Aang Makani was known for his columns and articles on peace and being united with others. She for once enjoyed reading something. She believed in the same values as Aang did. It was weird how his thoughts were like her own. She had only met the man once at one of his outings, listening to one of his funny articles on new life; such as winged lemurs and new types of drinks like cactus juice with a pinch of whiskey, to add kick to the drink. Aang was her idealistic hero. And he wanted to meet her! It was a dream come true.

She made it up the four steps and made a turn to the right, walking down the hallway, until she came to her opened bedroom door. Her bedroom was also her sanctuary. The periwinkle colored walls gave sense of calm nature. The white décor wasn't bad either, at least it matched with everything. Finally the posters on her wall consisted of Paramore, Aang, and sketches and cartoons from the magazine. Her shelf was decorated with pictures of her and her hot-headed but cool boyfriend Mako, and a few of her and his brother hanging out.

She wanted to talk to Mako but he had been so wrapped up in his pro-bending to give her a call at all. She loved pro-bending also but she didn't let it completely rule her life. Mako had big dreams on his hands, she couldn't really blame him, but still it would have been nice if he even said 'hi' to her at school. It's like they were perfect strangers and that thought made her stomach churn completely. Korra pulled out one of her notebooks and began to sketch meaningfully. The thought of Avatar Magazine was still on her mind, she just wanted the day to be over with. She gave a sigh. At least she had her sketching to keep her mind elsewhere.

**OoOoOoO**

**Next Morning**

The sound of an alarm clock went off, startling Korra out of her sleep. She lazily opened her aquamarine colored eyes and could see the sun peeking through her closed curtains. She turned toward the clock and read the numbers _7:35_. The brown haired girl wiped the drool from the side of her mouth with her arm, and removed herself from the bed. She looked down at the sheets of paper seeing dozens of her doodles. She chuckled. She must have fallen asleep from her boredom of drawing. Today was destined to be good. It was Tuesday meaning she had pro-bending practice right away, school, and then she was going to Avatar Magazine. The thought sent her mind reeling.

Stepping into the bathroom she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put her hair in her signature hairstyle, and dressed in her pro-bending suit. Which was blue and had all four elements stitched above her left breast, but note that the water emblem was circled. She ran down the stairs not bothering to greet any parent, since both of them were at work. She grabbed a piece of fruit and made her way toward the exit of the house, grabbing her backpack that was still where she had left it. She made her way to school with a bright smile on her face. Not to mention she was going to talk to Mako today as well. She couldn't wait. This was the first time she had ever been so giddy. First time for everything.

**OoOoOoO**

**Sato Mansion**

**OoOoOoO**

Asami Sato was the world's biggest it factor. She was beautiful, athletic, and rich. Right now she was busy locking lips with a jagged hair pro-bender at her house. Their tongues intertwined with each other. She couldn't hear the sound of her cell phone going off in her three thousand dollar clutch purse. It got her attention when it rang the fourth time. She pulled her lips away, but not before placing a gentle peck on his lips again.

She hopped off of her king sized bed, opened her clutch that was on her desk, pulled out the cell phone, and answered it placing it to her ear.

"This is Asami Sato." She answered professionally. She gave a few 'yes' and 'no' answers before saying 'okay' and then she finally hung up. Without saying a word she put on her diamond earrings, and dark maroon colored clogs on her feet.

"Listen _Mako_ maybe we can meet up another time," she put on her lip gloss and rubbed her lips together making sure it was evenly spread. "you know when your girlfriend isn't looking for you, or when I don't have a student council meeting planned." Asami explained grabbing her clutch.

The male pro-bender gave a defeated sigh. He knew he should have called Korra when he had the chance. Maybe she would have left him alone then. Whispered a few witty comments and sweet words, she would've been like syrup for a week. Mako grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. He was satisfied with the pleasurable fuck he had with Asami. His groin tightened at the thought instantly.

"Asami maybe during lunch-"

"No Mako. I have student council for most of the day. You're going to have to scratch your itch some other way." Asami explained. "Considering that Korra is a virgin you should stick to your hand." Asami teased him on the last part and placed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room. Mako cursed his luck before putting on his shoes, grabbing his satchel, and making his way to school also.

**OoOoOoO**

**Four Nations United High School aka F.N.U.H.**

**OoOoOoO**

"Come on pretty boy!" Korra dodged a fast attack by ducking. "You can't take me on?" she smirked.

This was how pro-bending practice was for people of the water tribe. Fun and exuberant with slight teasing just to get the juices flowing. Her opponent and sometimes partner was Tahno WolfBat. A pompous, arrogant rich boy, who cared about looks, pro-bending, and his purple hair, that was always nicely groomed and kempt. She tried to ruin it every chance she could, but to no avail her efforts were futile.

Tahno gave a squeak when the female went behind him and pulled the front of his hair over his face. Causing the whole 'masterpiece' to fall to ruins.

"Damn you." He hissed.

The coach blew the whistle signifying that practice was over. Korra gave another smirk, motioning to her hair, teasing Tahno. She walked into the girl's locker room, taking a quick shower. After stepping out of the tiled shower, she walked to her bag and got her clothes. She put on a navy blue 'OBEY' shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. She put her hair up in a simple twist, and left the locker room. She had been looking for Mako most of the day but there was no sign of him anywhere.

When she walked into the hallway filled with swarms of students she raised a brow, noticing the whispers and looks she was getting, even a few giggles. She ignored them and proceeded to go to her first class, hoping to see Mako.

Four Nations United was a large school, it was easy for anyone to get lost. Even students that had been there for a while. Most of the seniors were still getting their way around.

While trudging down the prestigious hallway, Korra bumped into the famous—infamous in her book—Asami Sato. The chick was the most popular girl in school but surprisingly had a chill attitude. Korra still showed glares of hate toward the heiress because the raven haired girl always hit on Mako. It was sickening to watch. The heiress gave a small hesitant smile to Korra, while walking away, making sure not to say anything.

Korra ignored that action and proceeded into her first class which was History of the Avatars. That was the only class she actually enjoyed.

When she entered the large classroom all eyes were on her, she couldn't help but feel insecure. It was a save that Mako was in the class. She hurried over to her boyfriend and sat in the chair next to him, giving him a whispered greeting.

"You alright?" Korra pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, "you've been a no show on me lately." She scribbled notes on the lined paper, waiting for Mako's excuse.

He let out an agitated breath. "I've been busy okay? Lay off." Was his rude answer.

He had never acted like this before. He was hot headed yes but mean and rude, no. His attitude was turn off and since she no longer liked his attitude she noticed the expensive shirt he was wearing. A designer white sleeveless shirt, with a dragon emblem on the left side of the shirt. It at least cost a good four hundred dollars. Mako would never spend money on something so vain and she swore she smelled a sweet scent on him.

"I'm worried about you Mako, I can't help it, you are my _boyfriend._" She hissed out. "I mean you've barely talked to me." Korra snapped.

Mako turned to his girlfriend and gave a small glare. "Avatar Magazine offered you an opportunity?"

"How did you-"

"It was in the magazine today. Aang mentioned it in his prized column." Mako raked his fingers through his slick black hair. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. All these secrets are too much to handle." In honesty Mako was looking for a reason to break up with Korra, this was his perfect chance. "Don't take the job." He added.

Korra stood abruptly. "You can't tell me what to do! Especially since you've been screwing the heiress!" Korra screamed.

The classroom was looking over at the feud with wide eyes. A couple people took pictures, or even video recorded it on their cell phones.

"What…are you talking about? How did you know?" Mako questioned. Not ashamed of being found out but instead shocked. He was sure he had been careful. He was not happy.

Korra was silent for a minute and put her hand out to lean on the desk. "I…didn't. So it's true…?" Korra was heartbroken. This was a dream she knew it was, she just needed to slap herself.

"Korra it didn't click between us. Asami makes me happy."

Screams suddenly filled the room as the ground began to shake. Korra's eyes were a scary white color. "To think I trusted you." Her voice turned deeper as if it were mixed with hundreds of voices. She gained control of the unseemly event and stared all around her. She made a speedy exit for the door, not bothering to heed to the teacher's screams for her to come back immediately.

**OoOoOoO**

**Avatar Magazine: Top Office**

**OoOoOoO**

"Yo Twinkletoes! You got a visitor." Toph Bei Fong yelled.

Aang chuckled brightly at his friend's bluntness. Toph wouldn't move if she didn't have to. He asked her to point to the door he was located in, and was happy to see a pretty tom boy stomp into the room.

"Erm…Mr-"

"No need for formalities Korra. I would like to talk to you. Please sit."

Korra sat in the extravagant orange chair. The room truly was simple but magnificent at the same time. The walls were a pale yellow decorated with many pictures of Aang and his wife and friends, even some of a rare sky bison, and wing tailed lemur. His décor was made completely of expensive and polished wood. It smelled of fresh linen and cotton. It made her feel warm inside. And she needed comfort.

"So what's a millionaire like you want to do with a nothing like me?"

"Don't ever say that. Money does not define the person you are." He scolded. "Anyway I called you here to tell you that you _have _to take over Avatar Magazine."

"Excuse me for being rude…but have you lost your mind and went into utter insanity…sir?" she asked in shock.

"Korra I felt the power come off of you when you were in another location. Believe it or not we were sent to this time for another reason." Was the mysterious wording.

"Excuse me?"

"You'll find out on your own. But please. I need you to do this. You're next in line, trust me." And with that Aang suddenly began to grow weak, he turned into dust before her very eyes.

Korra screamed for help and when it finally came she couldn't speak. The only words she uttered was.

"Me? The Avatar?"

**Hi guys! So excited. My juices are flowing for this story. Please leave reviews and opinions. Is it better than the last one? Tell me what to do. Love you guys!**


End file.
